


Falling for you. Literally.

by Lazy_Adventurer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if it snows in National city but I'm pretending it does, Kara is worried, Little bit of blood, SuperCorp, lena doesn't know kara is supergirl, lena is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Adventurer/pseuds/Lazy_Adventurer
Summary: Lena's not sure when it happened, but at some point during Kara's many visits to LCorp, they had started going for walks. Lena assumed it was just in Kara's bubbly nature to be in a constant state of movement, only stopping when the conversation took a more serious turn. So when Kara shows up at her office, Lena knows to have her coat nearby. Lena had gotten so used to this in fact, that when she looked out her window this morning and saw the ice on the ground, she knew it would be wiser to wear flats then her normal heels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I finally got a chance to edit this. I've fixed all the mistakes I could find, and changed a few small bits of it but overall it's still the same story, but hopefully improved. Let me know what you think! (Also if you see any spelling mistakes let me know please)

          Lena's not sure when or how it happened, but at some point during Kara's many visits to LCorp, they'd started going for walks while they talked.

          Ok that might be a bit of a lie, she vaguely remembers Kara saying a few months back that Lena needed to get out of her office more and she had agreed, but just assumed it was a passing comment, not something Kara would actually act on. Lena has since learn not to underestimate Kara's willingness to act on what she says.

          Lena also assumed it was just in Kara's bubbly nature to be in a constant state of movement, only stopping when the conversation took a more serious turn. So whenever she thinks Kara might show up at her office, Lena knows to keep her coat nearby. She had gotten so used to this in fact, that when she looked out her window earlier this morning and saw ice on the ground, she knew it would be wiser to wear flats then her normal heels.

          It's early in the afternoon when Kara stops by and it would be a lie to say Lena wasn't more then happy to see her. She'd spent the better half of the morning in two very long and boring meetings and she may or may not have been daydreaming about Kara the whole time.

          Kara walks into her office with a bright smile and Lena automatically stands and walks around her desk to greet her with a short hug. She'd learned early in their friendship that Kara was a hugger and found for the first time in a long time, that she didn't mind someone being so affectionate with her.

         

          "Kara! I'm so glad you're here."

         

          "I'm glad to be here!"

 

          They made small talk for a few minutes. Kara telling Lena about her latest article and how she needs an interview from Lena, who's happy to help (Lena is so thankful for these article's. Truth be told, Kara is probably the only journalist in the whole world who goes out of her way to write _nice_ things about her and her company). Not long into their conversation though, as expected, Kara suggest going for a walk.

 

          "Have you seen how cold it is outside Kara?" Lena chuckled a little, knowing full well that Kara somehow never seemed to feel the cold.

 

          "Oh come on! A little frost never hurt anyone and you have that huge coat!-" Kara pointed at Lena's coat on it's hanger near her desk. "-Besides it might snow, I love walking in the snow!" Kara was pouting at Lena, a move Lena was sure Kara only used because she knew Lena couldn't defend herself against it.

 

          So Lena just rolled her eyes, shook her head and went to pick up her coat. Ten minutes later they were on a street outside, not far from LCorp.

          Lena had underestimated how slippery it was outside and found herself taking very small steps, hoping she didn't fall on her ass. That would be embarrassing enough without Kara seeing, but if Kara saw her fall she'd be mortified. To add to that, Lena had put a skirt on this morning, a decision she was beginning to seriously regret. She's forgotten that even though her office was heated, the outside world was not, so despite the big coat, she still found her legs cold very.

          Lena was staring hard at the ground making sure she didn't step on any particularly icy spots when she realized that Kara had stopped talking. She chanced a glance up and saw Kara staring at her with an adoring smile on her face. Lena felt her face getting warm and quickly looked back at the ground.

 

          "What?" Lena didn't look up while she spoke, but she felt Kara's eyes still on her.

 

          "Nothing... You're just cute when you're concentrating this hard." Lena looked up at this and saw Kara's face go red before she looked away sharply. Maybe it was just the cold. Or maybe she was just imagining it. Either way, she brushed it off quickly.

 

          "Well, I wouldn't have to concentrate this hard if it weren't for all this ice on the ground. I do actually prefer standing upright rather than face down on the ground you know." Kara laughed at that and as always, it made Lena's heart jump a little.

 

          "Here, hold my arm and you won't fall." Kara stuck her elbow out and Lena quickly linked their arms, glad for the extra help at balancing.

 

          They walked a little faster. Lena felt more confident in her steps with Kara by her side. They talked a little. Mostly about their day. Then suddenly Lena felt herself slip forward, just a little, but before she could go anywhere, Kara pulled her tighter against her so she didn't fall. Lena could feel her heart pounding. Both from the adrenaline of almost falling, but also of having Kara so close to her. She could feel Kara's warm body pressed up against her side even under her big coat.

          Kara seemed to pick up on her distress and she stared at Lena intensely for a moment, studying her. It made Lena blush again and she began to wonder if she might always be in a state of blushing around Kara.

 

          "Hey maybe it is a little too frosty out here. Do you wanna go to my apartment? It's not far from here." Lena was very thankful for Kara's suggestion. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on to Kara without either having her heart burst out of her chest or slipping on more ice and dragging them both down.

 

          "Yes, I think that's a wise idea." Kara smiled at that and they start walking again. Lena could feel Kara holding onto her a little tighter than before as they began walking again.

 

          Not long after they were outside Kara's apartment. However they stopped just outside the main entrance and Kara had a confused look on her face.

 

          "What's wrong?" Lena asked quizzically, wondering why they weren't inside the warm building yet, where the floor wasn't slippy.

 

          "Where did I put my keys?" Kara seemed to be asking herself more than Lena.

 

          "Did you check your pockets?" Lena offered.

 

          "Em, no. Can I have my arm back for a second so I can check?"

 

          Lena nodded and unlinked their arms. Kara pulled back and began to check her pockets and Lena started walking toward the building, grateful that she would soon be inside it.

 

          "Found it!" Kara shouted.

 

          Lena went to look around at Kara and congratulate her on this, but she'd barely moved an inch when she felt her feet go out from under her. She reached out her hand to help stop herself but there was nothing nearby to grab. She felt her right knee hit the ground first, sending a shock up her body and pushing the air out of her lungs in a loud huff.

          Her left knee hit the ground next, which caused her to push forward a little, scraping her knee across the cold ground. Lena went to cry out, but swallowed the sound before it could escape. She felt hot tears sting her eyes, more out of shock and embarrassment then anything. It all only lasted a few seconds but to Lena time slowed down and it felt like forever.

          Then suddenly time started up again as she felt someone's warm arms around her shoulders, a stark contrast to her cold surroundings. It quickly registered in her mind that those arms belonged to Kara.

 

          "LENA! Oh my god! Are you OK? I'm so sorry this is my fault, I shouldn't have let go of you! We should've just stayed at your office it would of been so much safer and-"

 

          "Kara!" Lena cut off the poor girls rambles and took a deep breath before speaking again. "It's not your fault. I'm fine. But could we please go inside. Where it's warm." Lena had to speak around the lump in her throat that had formed. She hope Kara couldn't tell.

 

          "Oh R-God! Yes! Come on I'll help you up" Kara got up first and stretched her hand out for Lena. Lena grabbed it and Kara pulled her up with a surprising amount of strength, causing Lena to stumble into her. Kara caught her and held her for a second, before pushing her away at arm's length so she could look her up and down.

 

          "Oh Lena! You're bleeding!" Kara had a look of complete horror on her face.

 

          Lena furrowed her brows before she looked down at her knees and saw that there was a small gash on her right knee which was bleeding down her leg. Lena wasn't normally squeamish about such things, but she thinks she might of hit a nerve in her knee, or even the mix of shock and embarrassment has made her a little light headed at the sight. She felt herself fall forward a little, but thankfully Kara was there to catch her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

 

          "Come on, let's get you inside. I have a first aid kit in my apartment." Kara mumbled into her hair.

 

          Kara kept one arm around Lena's shoulder as they walked, using the other to open the door. Instinctively Lena wrapped her arm around Kara's waist, pulling herself closer so she could stand upright.

          Lena's knee stung a little as she walked and she hissed under her breath, hoping Kara wouldn't hear, but Kara still heard. Lena could tell from the worried expression that crossed her face. Kara always seemed to hear everything and Lena had yet to figure out how.

          They took the lift up to Kara's floor and a few minutes later they were outside her apartment door. Kara unlocked it and walked them in, placing Lena carefully on her couch, making a fuse over her. She made Lena lay down and placed pillows under her feet, mumbling things like, "Get your blood flowing..." and "Alex taught me this..." Lena thought it was cute and was very thankful for it, because she thinks she heard Kara say something along the lines of, "Humans are so fragile..." and knows she must really be about to pass out if she's hearing such ludicrous things.

          Kara then ran off the the kitchen and rummaged through some of her cabinets and drawers. Kara was talking to herself as she did this and Lena heard her say, "Come on Alex, where did you put it?" Lena wonders why Alex would know where whatever it is Kara’s looking for is, more than Kara would. Seeing as it was Kara's apartment after all.

          However before she can dwell on it for much longer she hears Kara shout, "Got it!" Kara then ran back over to her and sat on the floor beside Lena  "Think you can sit up now?" She asked hesitantly.

 

          "Yes. I'm feeling much better." Lena then sat up straight, giving Kara a reassuring smile. Kara also got up off the floor and sat on the couch beside Lena, leaving a little space between them.

 

          "Stick your leg up so I see how bad it is."

 

          Lena lifted her leg up onto the couch, bending her knee toward her. The pain and shock was gone now but Lena still felt her heart pounding and she felt lightheaded but for an entirely different reason. She knew it was because of Kara. Kara was staring intensely at her knee, clearly deep in thought. She then reached into a small red bag she had in her lap and took out what Lena guessed was an antiseptic wipe.

 

          "This might sting a little" Kara said as she brought the wipe up to Lena's knee.

 

          Lena didn't feel anything though. She was too distracted by the look on Kara's face. A mix of concern and concentration. Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth between her teeth. Lena was struck by the realisation that no one had ever taken care of her like this. Anytime Lena had gotten hurt as a child Lillian had simply told her where the first aid kit was in their house and warned her not to bleed on her expensive furniture.

 

          "Hey, it's actually not that bad." Kara had finished up and was looking at Lena's knee with a small smile on her face.

 

          Lena looked down at her knee and saw that the 'gash' was actually a small cut, maybe an inch long. She felt her embarrassment come back again, knowing she nearly fainted over such a silly little cut. Kara, thankfully, didn't seem to pick up on this.

 

          "I don't think you'll even need a stitch" Kara chuckled, looking up at Lena and smiling.

 

          Lena smiled back, hoping Kara couldn't see the blush that had begun to creep up on her again. Kara then reached back into her bag and pulled out a pink, dinosaur shaped plaster.

 

          "Really?" Lena laughed a little at the plaster. It was very like Kara to have it.

 

          "What? Dinosaurs are cool." Kara wouldn't look her in the eye and Lena thought she could see the slightest blush creep up her cheeks.

 

          "That's true, but I'm not sure it's very cool for the CEO of any company to be seen with a pink one on her knee." Lena tried to sound serious, knowing full well she would give into Kara eventually.

 

          "And who says so?" Kara shot back in the same serious tone as Lena.

 

          "... Well... Em- I guess-"

 

          "See, you can't even think of someone. Therefore the dinosaur goes on your knee." Kara then gently placed the plaster over her cut and smoothed it out.

 

          Lena shook her head in amusement thinking Kara was done with her and was about to move her leg down, when Kara suddenly moved her head down and kissed her knee. Lena's breath caught at the affectionate action and she went stiff for a second. Then she saw that Kara's face was completely red.

 

          "Sorry, I didn't mean to-it just-Eliza-My mother used to do that when Alex-I got hurt." Kara wouldn't look Lena in the eye again.

 

          "Kara?" Lena asked tentatively.

 

          "Hmm?"

 

          "It's fine"

 

          Kara looked up at her then and smiled. Lena then went to put her leg down again but Kara grabbed it and pulled it across her lap. She then reached over and pulled Lena into a hug. Lena hugged her back tightly.

 

          "Are you feeling better now?" Kara said into Lena's neck.

 

          "Yes. Much better." Kara squeezed her tighter then.

 

          They stayed like that for a moment longer. Then Kara pulled away. Only slightly though. Lena felt her heart pounding again as she realized how close their faces where. She couldn't help herself from looking down at Kara's lips. She then forced her eyes back up to meet Kara's eyes, but Kara's eyes weren't on hers. They were looking down at Lena's lips. Then suddenly, before she could fully register what was happening, Kara's lips were on hers, kissing her. After only a moment's hesitation, she kissed Kara back eagerly. It started out slow and soft but quickly got faster and more passionate.

          Lena pushed Kara away simply because the need for air was suddenly to great and took a deep breath. Kara chased her lips for a second before pulling away.

 

          "I'm so sorry I should've-"

 

          "-You did nothing wrong Kara." Lena cut her off before the poor girl started to ramble, not that she wouldn't find that entertaining, she just thought now was not the time. She smiled at her hoping to reassure her that she did nothing wrong.

 

          "I just... need to breath... for a second." Lena said though deep breaths. Kara chuckled at that.

 

          When Lena eventually caught her breath, Kara spoke again. "So it's OK that I kissed you?" Kara had a smirk on her face.

 

          "Yes, it was more then OK."

 

          "So, you like me then?"

 

          "Is it not obvious? Of course I like you."

 

          "So could it be said that, you fell for me?" Kara smiled and raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

 

          Lena groaned but felt herself smile anyway at Kara's silly joke. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

 

          "Since you walked into my apartment." Kara started laughing at her own joke and despite herself Lena started to laugh too.

 

          But soon enough the two were kissing again. The interview Kara brought her there to get long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for two reasons.  
> 1) So far this year I have fallen twice in far more embarrassing situations and somehow I decided it would make a good fic and 2) I have an English exam tomorrow and the only way for me to study is to write, so I ended up here.  
> Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll write more.


End file.
